Warrior Cats: A Thunder's Echo Book One - Raincloud
by Ravenheart of HistoryClan
Summary: Lost. Shadows. Darkness. That's all I see. Nothing brings light to me and nothing ever will. My life is a repeating nightmare. Getting out of bed is terrible. Waking up is a curse. This raincloud won't leave my head and it's sure to burst soon.


**[AN: Hello and welcome to my new story! It has taken me years to plan this out and it just kept getting better. First it was going to be about a traitor and not much else. Also HawkClan was going to attack and the deputy of JayClan was going to literally go on vacation. (I was about 12 when I thought that was a good idea). This story has evolved so much and I'm proud to finally present this to you guys! The prologue isn't much to look at but I've never been good a prologues. It will get better by the first chapter, trust me. Another Note is that there may be some swearing and adult humor. I'm sorry but that's the kind of person I am. I'll keep it to a minimum though so it doesn't irritate you guys. Now, without further ado, I give you Raincloud!]**

"A Thunder will come, softer and quieter than any other. One lightning will form and nurse this booming sound back to its former glory. But beware the Ice and Rain. One will be a savior while the other will spill blood. The Thunder must save you but only if it's risen from the rainclouds."

The sharp words entered her head and set her reeling despite herself. Just the night before she had heard the terrible whisperings and promises of death. Ever since her trip back to her Clan she had been quiet and reserved. Now, with the cat before her, she knew it would prove to be true. Everything that she had been told, down to the very last word, would come. Maybe not for a long time or maybe a moon from now. But no matter what Leafmist did it would arrive full force.

Pondering for just another moment, the medicine cat realized the she-cat in front of her had spoken. "I'm sorry, what was that? I usually don't get this distracted..." She trailed off, breaking eye contact with the newcomer.

"My mate is dead. I'm with kits. Don't bother caring for me, I can do it myself." Without another word the mysterious she-cat dove out of the medicine tunnel.

Shaking her head, Leafmist went back to her thoughts. What if the she-cat was in the 'rainclouds'? What then?

"Get a move on, Moon. You're trailing behind again." A growl sounded next to a she-cat's ear. Flicking it crossly, she turned to her mate. He was broad-shouldered and well-muscled. Many times he had saved the family from sure death. All except for Thunder. With a hiss, Snow pushed those evil thoughts away. She had abandoned her family. She was selfish and unruly.

"What is wrong?" Her mate growled, not even giving her a sideways glance.

"Oh nothing." She responded sweetly, batting her eyes at him. The she-cat, Snow, played this game many times. Act sweet and innocent but in reality lie and trick. It was Snow's favorite game and she thoroughly enjoyed it. The only cat who could catch onto her lies was her child Thunder. But she was long gone now. Probably dead. Purring at the thought, she turned to her mate. "How much longer do you think sweetie?"

Her mate, Blade, didn't respond and instead let out a low growl. Their two sons glared at Snow and she let out a huff of disgust. She hated her two sons more than anything in the whole world. Angrily Snow kicked a rock next to her paw. It flew off the edge of a cliff and into a roaring river. Shivering with fear, she pressed closer to her mate. They had just left the forest where many cats lived. Blade called them weak and said there was another group who lived next to them. Snow had agreed with her mate simply because it was the easier thing to do. But she hadn't known they lived in the Rock Bed.

The Rock Bed was well known by rogues because of its deadliness. It was a land invaded by rocks and cliffs that held rivers beneath them. Many cats died here and only the strongest survived. At least that was how the stories went.

Shaking her head with disdain, Snow followed Blade with her children behind her. She would survive and get back at the cat that had ruined her family. She would get back at Thunder.

 **[AN: This prologue sucks but I could not think of anything to save my life, grrr. Maybe I'll write a short story about Blade and/or Snow? Maybe even one of when Thunder was around? Let me know what you guys want and I'll do it! I should be updating soon. I wrote this chapter directly on wattpad but that's going to change to google docs haha. Until next time! c: ]**


End file.
